


"Axel, WTF Did You Do To Your Eyebrows???!!"

by EvynV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Secret Santa, explitives, explitives as eyebrows, rebel teenager, shaved eyebrows, vine quotes as summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvynV/pseuds/EvynV
Summary: "I shaved my eyebrows!""Why?!""I Dunno!!"





	"Axel, WTF Did You Do To Your Eyebrows???!!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunoichi21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichi21/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kuno!! A little 🍮 told me your SS wasn't gonna gift you something 😢. So I took it upon myself to be your _Secret_ Secret Santa.

Give it Some Love at [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrzrowWBbko/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/e_venkateswaran/status/1077514423688933378)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the "Axel as a rebellious teenager who shaves off his eyebrows and gets crap for it, so he writes expletives on his brow" idea ☺️. I hope you like it!💕💕


End file.
